NURSING HIM BACK TO HEALTH
by bllindlesslyy
Summary: This story consists of pretty much Aria is trying to "fix" Ezra who is very depressed and has gone off the deep end. This is based during 6B however it isn't exact. I will be changing a lot. I have most of the story mapped out and I'm going to try and have it be around 20 chapters. Sorry I suck at descriptions! So this is my first story so bare with me. I have been a fan fiction re
1. Chapter 1

She was lost and he seemed to be her light at the end of the tunnel, a very long tunnel. Aria had a rough time in high school to say the least. Dealing with a stalker psych killer isn't usually the high school experience. Or dating your high school English teacher. When she left Rosewood for college she planned on staying in contact with Ezra but life calls and you have to make some sacrifices and he happened to be one of them. She always wondered where he was in the world, if he was in Rosewood mourning her, or in some third world country helping people with his new love, Nicole. She missed him a lot, and he was often on her mind she just hoped he was happy without her. She hoped that even though she was very much still in love with him that he was happy and that he wasn't sad like she was that she possibly had missed out on the love of her life. Until one day five years later she came home and saw that yes he was heart broken but not over her anymore…

Nicole had been killed kidnapped or however you want to perceive it. She was gone and Ezra was devastated. Although Aria knew he had been writing a book for her company she hadn't really kept tabs on him and she certainly didn't know how severe it had effected him. Until she saw him at the Brew. He hadn't shaved, he was all scruffy, his hair was a mess of curls on his sad head, and there was not a sign of happiness in his eyes. If someone say him down the block they would definitely know he was depressed but when you were within feet of him there was no other thought. He reeked of hard liquor and smelled like he showered once a week. When Aria approached him her jaw dropped, "Oh, Ezra." was all she had to say for him to now that this encounter wasn't going to end in his favor.

"Damn it" he thought I was going to clean myself up before she got here. I guess I lost track of time. "Hi, Aria. How are you?" he tried to pull off that he was okay. However he knew it wasn't going to get passed her. In reality the women who he once thought was the love of his life knew him better than this, he often thought she knew him better than anyone in the world.

"I'm good. But you Ezra on the other hand. What's wrong? Well I know whats wrong but why didn't you call me? Or Hardy or anyone really?" As soon as Ezra saw her he knew this was coming. He knew that as soon as she came back to Rosewood for the trial she would try to fix him, to make him feel better. He didn't want to be put back together and he sure as hell didn't want her to be the person to do it. He wanted to grieve and he wanted to live his life like he was secluded and lonely until he decided he was well enough to go back to civilization.

"Aria… Don't take this the wrong way but I don't need your help. I'm good. I read, I watch TV, I take care of The Brew. All my responsibilities are taken care of. And I know your boss needs the book but I don't know if I can do it. I can't write after her. So I'll return the advance. I just need time. Please respect that. I promise I'm not completely in the deep end." He hoped this would work but somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that it wouldn't.

"Okay, Ezra. Cut the crap. I know you aren't okay. I've know you haven't been okay for awhile I just haven't had any idea to come about it. I didn't just come back fro the trial Ezra. I came back to see if you were okay. I know you don't want it but I'm giving up on you. I'm not leaving you again." she had this look, it was a mixture of determination, sadness, and pure love. At that point Ezra knew he wasn't going to convince her to leave this time. She was here to stay. And he began to tell her everything from the start, from when they parted ways. The good, the bad, and the ugly.

After their long talk that day at The Brew Ezra felt relieved and Aria felt guilty. Throughout the night Ezra's sad demeanor was running through her head. That sad face, his realization he had that he couldn't live this way anymore. She wanted to help, she wanted to be there but she didn't know how to be there without her feelings getting in the way. Yes, she had dated in the past but no-one like Ezra. She had never been able to replace him in her heart. Nothing felt right just because she compared everyone and everything to him.

His face was a direct line to the heartbreak she has felt in the last five years. She loved him so much and she couldn't just let him go through the heart break she felt. He was her light and he may not know it but she was going to do everything she could for him to be happy again. Whether she was in or out of the picture she couldn't stand the though too him being upset. Although she hoped that the love of her life still holds a place for her in his heart.

Ezra knew throughout the whole meeting with Aria that she was disappointed in him. Hell he was disappointed in himself. Not the fact that he is heartbroken, but the fact that he is letting it consume him. After Aria left five years ago he was a wreck, he slept around, invested himself into his work, drank a lot of scotch, but he kept going. With Nicole it was harder, not because he loved her more but simply because he couldn't find her.

With Aria he knew she was okay, she was out of Rosewood, thats where the her danger was. But Nicole she was gone, she disappeared and she wasn't coming back. Not because she left him but because she was taken from him. That's what hurt, that she was gone and she could never be happy again. When she died he felt that a part of him died to, similar to when Aria left but this time he knew she wouldn't have more. She was just gone and that piece of his heart was just gone too. Hopefully with time he'd find happiness. Maybe with time Aria will realize that she is his soul mate, the love of his life, and who he was meant to be with. Maybe with time he could happy again.

He had to talk to her but it was two in the morning and he knew she should be asleep. However he needed to speak his mind. So he did the one thing that not only gets what he wanted off his chest but not wanting to disturb her beauty sleep. Even though he believed she was beautiful no matter what her appearance. "Hey Aria. I know I'm not in the best place right now and I know that I have a lot of baggage. But thank you for being here, for coming back, for wanting to take care of me even though I'm not your responsibility. You mean so much to me Aria and you are really my savior right now. Have a good night and I'll see you tomorrow? Come by The Brew it's on me." sending….. sending… sent! Hopefully that text isn't a mistake in the morning.

Aria's mind was going to a million thoughts a minute. Is she going to far with this whole Ezra thing? They are the past, he is her ex, whether she believes that he's the love of her life or not, should she just leave him alone? Ezra is destroying himself and she's just worried. The one she loves is struggling and she feels helpless. Did she cross the line? Hopefully not.

Ezra is amazing. However he is just too deep in heartbreak, Nicole broke him. He wont even write, he is a writer, that is what he does and he is so broken from this women. Someone who isn't her. The love of her life, her soulmate, is heartbroken over some other women. That is what hurts the most, she is jealous. How can she be jealous, the man lost his girlfriend she literally disappeared, she could be dead and all she can think about is how her love is i love with someone else.

Right when she decided to give up, go back to Boston, go back to Liam who still existed and who still loved her. Her phone buzzed, honestly she was suspecting Liam asking if she was okay. However when she saw Ezra's name her heart grew two sizes and she got a smile on her face. She immediately opened the text, "Hey Aria. I know I'm not in the best place right now and I know that I have a lot of baggage. But thank you for being here, for coming back, for wanting to take care of me even though I'm not your responsibility. You mean so much to me Aria and you are really my savior right now. Have a good night and I'll see you tomorrow? Come by The Brew it's on me." This brought tears to her eyes.

Ezra did care and she may be able to bring her Ezra back. She didn't need to be with him, she just needed him happy, healthy, and not depressed. The love of her life deserved that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys here is chapter two! I am trying to write every chance I get but I take the SAT this week so I've been studying my butt off! This chapter is more like a transition to the next couple of chapters where I plan to have something special happen. If you have any idea I'm always up to hear it so please review what you think could happen. I did make a tumblr to post my writing on so I'd appreciate if y'all followed it and or reblogged the links! You can find it at blog/ezzzriasaddictionn so please check it out! Anyways get to reading and maybe comment I really wanna hear what you think so I can improve. However I won't be that writer who complains that I only got so many comments and don't feel appreciated because if I didn't want to write I wouldn't. ENJOY!**

As Aria walked from her dad's house to The Brew she slowly got nervous. Why was she nervous about Ezra? He was the love of her life, the one who knows her better than anyone, then herself sometimes. Life had brought so many obstacles onto her, Ali's fake death, her dad's affair, her relationship with Ezra, and the struggle with A. When she left Rosewood she didn't expect to miss home and when she came back she realized she didn't miss home. But she missed him. Ezra. And walking to The Brew, to Ezra's loft, she realized that she didn't leave her physical home. she left Ezra, Ezra was her home.

When she got close to the door she stopped, took a deep breath, and put a smile on her face. Aria stepped inside the small coffee shop turned bookshop looking around for Ezra. Upon not spotting him she decided to head up to the loft. However when she was on the second step, she was startled by a hand grabbing hers.

"Sorry ma'am, you can't go up there. you aren't authorized."

"Oh, uhm sorry. I was just going to see Ezra he said to come by and see him. I won't be long at all just to grab him. and when did I need to be authorized to go up there, I've bee going up there for years"

"I still can't let you do that, this is my first week and I can't really get into trouble." I slightly giggled, not wanting to be rude but wanting to see Ezra.

Mines Aria."

"Well it's Jesse. Nice to meet you Aria but I really need you to stay in the store."

"Okay, okay. I get it. However if you go into the kitchen look on the wall next to the desk with all the pictures on it and you should see me. I'm Ezra's ex girlfriend and publisher. If you want me to wait for Ezra I will. Just to be safe." The girl slightly embarrassed, looks back to see her coworker laughing and knows she screwed up. That Aria wasn't just a costumer she was the real deal and that she'll be around for awhile.

"Well by the look of her you should just go up, I think he's up there, sorry.," she says slightly embarrassed with a smile.

"Okay, have a nice day," I say as I start to walk up the stairs. Oh my God that just made me so much more nervous. Get yourself together Aria, it's just Ezra. Your Ezra, the same guy that you fell in love with. The guy who's always been there. As I approach the door I wonder if I should just get the key and walk in or just knock. I decide to knock just to be nice. I raise my hand and knock but not before a pause a bit out of nervousness. When I get enough nerves I knock on the door bringing me times in which we spent so much time in 3B. Immediately Ezra opens the door with a smile and I'm no longer nervous, just happy to see him.

After the initial thoughts upon seeing Ezra I soon realize Ezra had just woken up by is demeanor, yawning he greets me,"Aria! Hi I didn't expect you this early. Let me change and we'll head down." He heads to his room and I wonder if I should follow him but my question is soon answered by Ezra calling me. "Aria, you don't have to stand out there. Come on in, you won't see anything too crazy, or something that you haven't already," he says with a chuckle. It brings a smile to my face. Ezra was really attractive, I had never lost that attraction towards him. Even when I thought he didn't love me. He wasn't too muscular that I didn't want to cuddle him, but he definitely had some sort of muscle. Just the right amount, just right for my Ezra.

"Oh, whatever. You are just trying to be cute," I say with a slight smirk. "How was your night? You texted me pretty late. Are you alright?" I said not wanting to step over that imaginary line but wanting to know if he's okay.

As soon as I asked him he stops ruffling through his drawers and turns around. Scratching his neck he replies,"Yeah, I'm okay. I just couldn't sleep and well wanted to make sure we were okay, you were okay," he says with worry in his voice that he is trying to mask. However I know he's nervous, scratching his neck is his tell-tale sign as well as the shake in his voice.

"Okay, now stop it. It's just me Ez, just Aria. No need to worry or be nervous. We've been through hell and back together. You don't have to worry about me. I'll always be here. I know, I left you but now I'm back and I'm not leaving you. Even if I have to come back for good. Ezra you are worth it. I'm worried about you. I'll be here as your friend, your editor, whatever you need to get back on track," I said sympathetically as Ezra pulls a shirt out and puts it on, covering his slight abs.

"Aria, do you think that you abandoned me? You needed to get out of here, you needed to focus on you. Don't ever believe that you left me and I suffered. I never did, I found happiness in someone else but you were always in my mind. I was happy that you were happy and I found mine too amongst it all. Even though Nicole was taken from me and I'm still hurting, hell I haven't stopped hurting but you being here is helping and I'm so great full for you. And that you would think to help me out," he says with a slight smile as he comes closer. We look each other in the eye and for the first time since I left for college five years ago I actually feel safe. Even more safe in his arms as he embraces me in a friendly hug.

After we order our coffee, we find a couch to sit at and just talk. Talk about everything that's happened since we were together. It was mostly me talking but I figured that Ezra didn't know how to talk about his time with Nicole yet. And I accepted that. Just being able to connect with him was great. Telling him about my crazy college adventures he parties, the classes, and maybe the few male conquests I did have. Which was very few and far between although I am kinda seeing Liam. However I don't see us lasting too much longer seeing as I am in Rosewood and he is in Boston and I am currently with the love of my life.

"So since you have told me about the college years, tell me about the adult world you have just begun," he says with a smirk and a wink. I don't know what to tell him other than that I love my job and I try to avoid the topic of Liam.

"Well, I am so happy with my job. Other than Julian, my witch of a boss, it seems everything I do is not good enough. It's my dream job, really. Living in Boston is great, in a place where no one knows who I am. I'm not one of Ali's friends, not the girl who was always caught in the news for something, and not one of them who was stuck in Charlotte's doll house. It was nice to be gone and anonymous for once but I miss home. I miss my dad surprisingly, although I see my mom more but still she's here. I grew up here, and I want my kids to grow up here so I don't know if I'll stay , I came back for the hearing, and yes you are part of the reason I'm staying, but I just think that I need to come back to my roots. To where it all began, to where I could find my happiness in the worst of times."

"Aria, you have your dream job so are you sure you want to give it up on a hunch? I know you want those things but do you want to give it up now so soon? I know I sound like a broken record but Aria you need to be happy too," he says with an apologetic smile. I reach up and wipe his hair off his forehead and look back up at him full of alarm and confusion quickly pulling my hand back.

"Sorry, so enough about me tell me something. It doesn't have to be about her just tell me about something interesting. Something out of the ordinary," I saw with a slight smile and a bit of embarrassment.

 **So hopefully you guys like this chapter. Tell me whatcha think and try to review. I'd love to hear what you have to say. Anyways I don't know when I'll have time to update with this huge test coming up. Next chapter maybe I'll bring some conflict in? Love with a side of deceit?**

 **-XoXo Bllindlesslyy**


End file.
